


heaven help a fool who falls in love

by phantasm_png



Series: 5undy stories :) [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Minecraft but IRL, Other, its literally just fluff bc thats all i write, not that i know who you are but like, requested by that one anon, thats BESIDES the point, u know who u are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasm_png/pseuds/phantasm_png
Summary: “missed me?”“more than you could imagine,”“it’s been a day, fundip,”“yeah, but that’s a day of not being able to see you!” fundy pouted, five laughing softly at his fiancé’s distress. “i mean, i’m not going to be in the smp for too long, hafu just got me and crumb on to check up on tubbo. i just wanted to take a detour here so i could see you.”or, 5up (+ crumb) pay a visit to the dreamsmp.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up, Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude, Toby Smith | Tubbo & 5up
Series: 5undy stories :) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110782
Comments: 23
Kudos: 388





	heaven help a fool who falls in love

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay so before u read the story!! im gonna explain the au for the dreamsmp here
> 
> its kinda like its all an act? like basically theyve got their homes in the main hub right and this is a server, a door that can b unlocked and entered thru the hub and basically everything that happens in there is rp!! or at least the parts that chat get to see r rp
> 
> yep i hope that wasnt like,, confusing basically its just minecraft but irl  
> ANYWAYS cw: ooc characters, bamf! 5up :)

it was a normal day in the dreamsmp. keyword:  _ was.  _

for the most part, life went on as it usually did- fundy ran round, patching up the damages done from their ‘grand finale’, tubbo and tommy spruced up snowchester a bit more, ranboo went around to help with damage control, and niki was profusely apologizing to anyone that she had said harsh words to during their acting session.

basically, all in all, it was a rather normal day. after a big event, everyone was keen to take a break and chill out, and that was what was happening.

fundy in particular was looking forward for the day to end, so that he could return home to his fiancé. the thought in itself made him smile. it wasn’t that he had to go too far to find the plant hybrid anyway, because mere seconds after he’d developed the thought fully, two messages popped up in chat.

_ <console: 5uppps joined the server. > _

_ <console: crumbl joined the server. > _

_ <tubbo_> FIVE CUP????? C RUMB?? UHHH HHH HEY WHATS UP  _

_ <tommyinnit> isn’t that tubbos brotehr orrrrr _

_ <you whisper to 5uppps: five?? did you get whitelisted?> _

_ <ranboo> WOAHH WELCOME CRUMB 5UP!!  _

_ <5uppps whispers to you: not exactly? lmao all i can rlly say is hafu got me in to deal with some things> _

_ <awesamdude> 5UP!! WELCOME :DDD _

_ <5uppps whispers to you: after i’ve attended to what she wants me to deal with you can show me round if you’d like?> _

_ <you whisper to 5uppps: hell yeah <3> _

_ <5uppps whispers to you: <3> _

* * *

five adjusted his gloves slightly. hafu had wanted him to take crumb and get on the dreamsmp to get tubbo to stop overworking himself, but crumb seemed to be perfectly happy to do that on her own. “i’ll go talk to tubbo, don’t worry about it mr cup!” “pff, i’m glad you’re up to the job, crumb. say hi to tubbo for me, will you? also, tell him that he’s not in trouble, hafu just wants him to take a break.” 

“got it!”

the cat hybrid sped off to snowchester as soon as the two had finished talking with one another, five smiling at the sight. “hm.. i could go visit fundy now, actually-” “five!” “oh, sam! ranboo! what’s up?” “what do you  _ mean _ what’s up, you and fundy got engaged and you never told us?” five blinked, eyes trailing absentmindedly to the ring on his left hand. 

“oh, yeah- just was never really the right time, you know?” sam chuckled at that, ruffling the shorter man’s hair. “mhm, and when were you going to tell us then?” “never,” five grinned back at the two. “well, actually- fundy was planning on telling ranboo a few months into the engagement, but.. i guess the surprise has been ruined. who told you, by the way?” sam snorted. “isn’t it obvious? gumi did, duh.” “..how dare she,” five muttered quietly, much to ranboo and sam’s amusement.

“anyways, i’ve got to go meet up with fundy now.” “tell him to stop slacking off because he’s dreaming of you all the time while you’re there!” ranboo called as five ran off towards fundy’s home. 

another distraction blocked his path on his way to his fiancé, though. “..five.” “dream.” five smiled, showing off his sharp teeth. “what’s up? you’ve kept your  _ promise _ , yeah?” the air could have dropped ten degrees by now, what with the tension between the two. five didn’t feel all that intimidated though. not by dream.

because sure, dream had the physical advantage, and okay, his admin powers were somewhat intimidating to any other mortal. but five was a creature borne of the cold, damp polus flora, belladonna and larkspur surrounding him with the care of a mother. sure, at first he looked unassuming, but as dream and his boytoy had surely learnt by now, five was not one to be messed with. 

after all, even the prettiest roses have their thorns.

“..yes.” dream’s response was slow and hesitant, but that in itself brought a grin to five’s face. “that’s  _ great _ to hear, now- if you’d excuse me, i’m off to see my  _ fiancé _ .” five unceremoniously pushed past the smp’s leader, a thorn jabbing dream’s arm as he left- just in time for george to show up and let out a terrified scream at dream’s poisoned blood dripping onto the grass.

humming softly underneath his breath as he made his way across the prime path (an odd name, but it  _ was _ tubbo’s best friend who’d come up with it, so he supposed it was to be expected) to fundy’s base, he pulled up his communicuff to send a quick message. 

_ <you whisper to fundy: im almost there :)> _

_ <fundy whispers to you: POGCHAMP! i’ll be waiting for you there love <3> _

five smiled softly at the message, plucking a daisy on his way to fundy’s base as a small gift. “knock knock,” he called at the door, waiting for fundy to answer him. the door creaked open, the fox hybrid smiling behind it.   
“hey,” five greeted before fundy pulled him into a bone crushing hug, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. 

“missed me?” 

“more than you could imagine,” 

“it’s been a  _ day, _ fundip,” 

“yeah, but that’s a day of not being able to see you!” fundy pouted, five laughing softly at his fiancé’s distress. “i mean, i’m not going to be in the smp for too long, hafu just got me and crumb on to check up on tubbo. i just wanted to take a detour here so i could see you.” 

fundy only held him tighter, tail wrapping around him as well. “fundy... i have to go see tubbo and crumb, or hafu’s gonna be mad at me,” five chuckled, grinning at the look on the fox hybrid’s face. “that doesn’t mean that you can’t come with!”

* * *

“tubbo!” crumb wailed, tugging at the older boy’s sleeve. “stop overworking yourself!” 

“crumb, i have to make this by tomorrow so that tommy doesn’t get- oh, five!” 

the aforementioned male came into view, fundy’s arm snaked around his protectively. “hey there, tubbs! have you been taking breaks for yourself?” 

“uh.” “tubbo..”

“aha, would you look at the time, _i'vegottagoseeyougoodbye!_ ”

_ “tubbo!” _

* * *

**extra:**

“will you come to visit more often?” fundy asked, tail wagging behind him like an excited puppy.   
“if i’m allowed to, sure,” five smiled up at the fox hybrid.   
“if you aren’t allowed, i’ll find you a way in.”   
“pfff, i’m not too sure if that’s allowed, but.. go for it, honestly,” five laughed lightly.   


“in any case, we’ll be together more often soon.”  
the unspoken message of, ‘our wedding is soon’ passed between the two, both of them sharing a small, secretive smile with the other. 

“i love you,”

“i love you too.”


End file.
